


A Little Practice

by jflowy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys being silly boys, Expirimentation, I just like tagging okay, M/M, Young!Scott, Young!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflowy/pseuds/jflowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gaywolf asked for this on tumblr : </p><p>someone should write first year in high school Stiles/Scott and they’re practicing making out? and they are both in oversized pajama bottoms and they both come in their pants</p><p>that should happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this at 5 am or so without any sleep ... I didn't even ship this until i wrote it. Hope you like it ! Leave lot's of comments to let me know if you like it or not <3 <3 Bear in mind it is unbeta'd and just a little ficlet :) My tumblr is thesterekcaptain.tumblr.com Come say hi <3

_“How the fuck do you just do **that** on your first kiss. Bullshit.”_ Stiles was unimpressed with the chick flick that was currently boring both him and Scott to tears. _“I mean do they expect me to believe you magically just get how to stick your tongue down someone’s throat and not choke them ?”_

 _“It was your idea to watch it in the first place Stiles”_ Scott reminded him with a snort, lifting a pillow from under Stiles’ head to knock him over the head in reward for his constant asshole commentary. Scott was right . Stiles had been the one to suggest the movie. Not because he thought the-girl-next-door-falling-in-love-with-the-high-school-jock plot was anything original or interesting , but because maybe…just maybe… they could learn a thing or two.Scott had laughed at first, but he didn’t know shit about chicks either. So it was either this, or asking Mrs. McCall for tips on getting (and hopefully sleeping with many times in many different positions) girls. And that plan was a no go.

 _“Ugh Abuse”_ Stiles complained, humour filling his voice. He paused the movie in the middle of what seemed to be a thirty minute make out session. “But seriously. I mean have you ever….you know…kissed someone ?”

Scott thought about it for a moment, tilting his head in that dopey puppy-like manner of his . _“Yeah sure. I kissed that Cindy girl once.”_

_“Kindergarten doesn’t count Scott!”_

_“You didn’t specify that ! Fine.. i guess…no.”_

Stiles was silent for a minute, observing the characters on screen . The guy had his head tilted just so…Kind of like Scott’s. Maybe….No.Not going there.No.Nope.Nien. Where did the German come from? Okay maybe.. NO.

 _“Are you alright ?”_ Scott asked leaning in closer to better gauge his best friend’s strange expression. They were laying at the foot of Scott’s bed,close enough to the television to get yelled at if Mrs. McCall walked in. So close to each other as well. Nothing new for them. They had a sleepover once a week.Religiously. And they had quickly gotten over the awkwardness of morningtime cuddles when they realized that no matter what position they went to bed in, they would wake up with Stiles sprawled out on top of Scott.

 _“Fine.Fine.Just fine.I was just…thinking.”_ Stiles fought the blush that threatened to take over his entire fucking body .

 _“About?”_ Scott asked, genuinely curious .

 _“When we do…you know…kiss girls….how will we know what to do ?”_ Scott’s eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged. “I don’t know..maybe it’ll just come to us?” He almost asked. Not quite sure himself.

 _“I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could practice?”_ Stiles didn’t dare move. His heart was beating faster than he’d like to admit, and his eyes darted everywhere but Scott’s.

 _“I mean yeah sure. Why not."_ Scott said slowly. _“I mean who else am i gonna learn with but my best friend.”_

 _“Okay…”_ Stiles laughed nervously , leaning forward slowly and stopping. Just short of Scott’s lips. He was freaking out. He was gonna be awful at this then Scott would hate him and ohhhhhhhhkayyyy now Scott was kissing him. Tentatively.Just a press against his lips. He opened his mouth to speak and Scott’s tongue just invited itself in. Stiles didn’t mind.

It didn’t come to him,he knew those movies were bullshit,at least not immediately . The first few moments were all too much tongue and teeth and not enough air. But he got the hang of it . Pretty soon they were lost in a tangle of mingled breaths and the electric sting of pleasure as their tongues slid together, every once in a while when it was just right.He didn’t realize he’d crawled on top of Scott until the rub of their cocks elicited a moan out of the latter boy. Scott’s eye’s widened at the noise he realized came out of his mouth and they stared at each other. Scott bit his lip, growing increasingly uncomfortable in his too big pajama pants. His cock stained against it’s cotton bindings and wanted more of whatever the fuck that friction was doing to it.

In the end it was Stiles who made the (sort of second) first move, rolling his hips the way he had seen in the gay porn that Scott knew he watched but they never spoke about. Scott’s hips bucked into him once more and he grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck pulling him down for more ‘practice’. Stiles’ breath hitched and his thrusts grew faster, his body aching for the release he’d only attained by himself with the aid of his trusty bottle of lotion by his bedside table.

 _“Fuck Scott.I’m..I’m ugh.”_ And then Stiles was cumming, the sheer force of it causing him to accidentally bite Scott’s lip and take him with him over the egde.

....

.......

............

 

It was kind of weird .The air was filled with nothing but the sound of their uneven breathing as they struggled to calm down. Stiles rolled off his best friend and pressed play.


End file.
